Besamanos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] Chat Noir saluda habitualmente a su Lady con un beso en el dorso de su mano.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Buen día, My Lady! —saludó Chat Noir, tomando la mano de su bichito y depositándole un beso en su dorso—. Se ve hermosa como siempre.

—¿Sabías que ese modo de saludar ya está en desuso? —apartando la mano en la que un beso fue depositado—. Creo que desde el siglo XVIII ha tendido a desaparecer los besamanos.

El gatito sonrió.

—El siglo no importa cuando eres un caballero —dijo sonriente—. ¿Te molesta que lo haga? —cuestionó—. ¿Prefieres que utilice un modo más actual?

Los ojos de la heroína se expandieron mientras el felino daba un paso adelante atrevidamente desde donde estaba parada, quien pudo sentir como el corazón se le paraba mientras los ojos del minino bajaban y subían. Pero cuando la cabeza del gato comenzó a inclinarse, Ladybug impulsivamente se tapó la boca con la mano.

Chat Noir por eso, retrocedió un poco, sorprendido. Luego dejó salir una pequeña risa. A pesar de eso, Ladybug no libero sus defensas.

—Iba a besarte tus dos mejillas —comenzó—. Pero veo que prefieres que siga siendo un besamanos.

Ella no pudo rebatir como tampoco sacar la mano de su boca, cuando Chat Noir se inclinó rápidamente y sus labios besaron el dorso del mismo.

Ladybug sintió la pasión chocar en sus nudillos. Motivo, por el cual, su cara se calentó y se ruborizo.

—¿Por qué estas de ese modo? —preguntó deliberadamente el gatito—. Solo es un beso en tu mano, My Lady —los latidos del corazón de Ladybug fuertemente palpitaban contra su pecho—. Siempre lo hago.

Los ojos de Ladybug, estaban grandes por la conmoción, el material de látex también cubría la piel de sus manos, pero aun sentía como sus labios habian traspasado.

—¿O no quieres que te bese la mano? —sugirió esa posibilidad traviesamente, los ojos verdes la miraban fijo—. Si es así, solo tienes que quitarla, Bugaboo —osadamente le guiño el ojo, mientras anhelaba que su Lady saque la mano que cubría sus rosados y ardientes labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug dio pasos para atrás mientras extendía las manos para marcar distancia.

En el instante, que sintió por una milésima de segundo, que iba a bajar la mano. La única barrera que la protegía de besarlo como si no hubiera mañana.

Un pensamiento que nació en el mismo instante en que sus ojos se posaron muy cerca y sus labios por igual; su mirada gatuna y verdosa, su manera de hablar, su cercanía y esa capacidad de sus labios de traspasar la tela del traje. Fue el detonante de su breve vacilación.

Su corazón latía velozmente mientras aun sentía el calor de ese beso.

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Luego de lo que había sucedido ese día. Se repitió tantas veces que parecía ser una costumbre. En la que parecía para ojos desconocedores de la situación y ángulos malinterpretadores que Chat Noir vivía besando a la heroína, ya que por reflejo, ella posaba su palma tapando su boca, cada vez que veía a su compañero. Y él depositaba como todo un besamanos, un beso en su mano. Sin importarle, donde estaba ubicada esa misma. Es más, disfrutaba más, que sea a la altura de su boca.

Siempre, dándole un casto, pero duradero beso.

Con esa muestra de cordialidad, Ladybug sentía que no tenía traje, ante las sensaciones que le eran generadas.

La respiración de la chica moteada aumentaba y ya acostumbrada a la situación, se decía a si misma que debía aguantar dos segundos, como mucho tres.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos.

No obstante, cuando creyó que el "saludo" terminaría. Chat Noir aun mantenía sus labios sobre el látex que cubría su mano. Sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, la boca de Ladybug la abrió

—C-Chat... —pronunciando en un murmullo amortiguado por su palma, el nombre del alter-ego.

Él no lo escuchó y Ladybug que lo veía besarla con dulzura, no pudo evitar cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos. Hasta que la muchacha dejó salir un chillido, entretanto su rostro se coloreaba del mismo tono que su traje. Chat Noir que se había apartado de su Lady lucia igual de rojo.

—T-Tu… ¡Tu! —Comenzando a tartamudear sin poder creer lo que el gatito había hecho—. Mi… ma-mano… la…la ¡¿Acabas de lamer?!

Chat Noir se llevó las palmas de su mano a su cara para cubrir su intenso sonrojo producto de la vergüenza de ese acto.

—No pude controlarme.


End file.
